MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina
The MBF-P01-Re2 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom is the renovated form of the late Rondo Gina Sahaku's MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu from the manga series Gundam SEED Astray. It is mainly piloted by Rondo Mina Sahaku. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom is the repaired, upgraded version of the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu, and has approximately 30% improvement in specifcations due to modification to its internal structure. Weapons wise, the Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom is nearly identical to the former Gold Frame Amatsu, although there are some new additions. A pair of physical "Totsuka no Tsurugi" sabers are added and stored on the hips. Additionally, a single retractable "Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw is mounted on the left forearm of the suit. The Amatsu Mina Custom is capable of atmospheric flight, as evidenced when it was used to defend a town from ZAFT forces (A girl who witnessed the incident described the MS as a "black angel"). However, it is unknown if this is a new ability or inherited from Gold Frame Amatsu as only the incomplete version of Amatsu is ever used on earth. In CE 73, Yoon Sefan developed the "Okitsu no Kagami" equipment to booster Amatsu Mina Custom's defensive capability. When equipped with this equipment, the "Totsuka no Tsurugi" sabers are removed, while the triple claw is replaced with the "Okitsu no Kagami" offense/defense beam shield system. This system mounts a single beam shield on the end of a pole for added protection of the suit. Although the equipment is developed for defensive purposes, the beam shield emitter can also form a beam dagger, which can be fired and recovered through a cable. It is equipped with four rocket thrusters that can propel the Okitsu no Kagami weapon towards a target. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75 mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :The "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS are head mounted Vulcan guns that are used to shoot down missles and also lightly armoured vehicles. It is ineffective against heavy amoured vehicles. ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claw :The Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom inherits the "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claws from the original Gold Frame Amatsu, which are mounted on the back of the suit. These "claws" can drain energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits through the use of colloid technology, weakening them while at the same time recharging Gold Frame Amatsu's own battery. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon :Like the original Gold Frame Amatsu, the Amatsu Mina Custom is equipped with a pair "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons, which are equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor, then be retracted by tether lines. Like the absorption claws, these harpoons are mounted on the back. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System :Modified version of the "Trikeros" system that was recovered along with the right arm of the Blitz Gundam. The shape of the shield has been changed while the edges are sharpened, allowing it to be used as a weapon. Other than these modification, it is essentially the same weapon as the original. :;*50 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle :;*Beam Saber :;*"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator ;*"Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw :An additional weapon for melee combat, it is fixed on the left forearm. ;*"Totsuka no Tsurugi" saber :Like the "Tsumuha no Tachi", these sabers serve to strengthen the Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom's close combat capabilities. The "Totsuka no Tsurugi" is not suitable for slashing attacks, and are mainly used to damage the joints and sensors of enemy MS. These weapons require a high degree of skill to use effectively. ;*"Okitsu no Kagami" offense/defense beam shield system :A beam shield and multi-weapon that combines the functions of a beam sword, the beam sword can also be used like a whip. It can only be equipped by removing both the "Totsuka no Tsurugi" sabers and "Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw. The beam shield was developed from "Armure-Lumiere" Lightwave Barrier technology. Special Equipment & Features ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :This system is inherited from Gold Frame Amatsu and allows the suit to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. ;*Enhanced Sensor :An additional, ZAFT inspired sensor mounted in the head. ;*Phase Shift Armor :This feature is only limited to the right arm as it originated from Blitz Gundam. History After the death of Rondo Gina Sahaku, his twin sister Rondo Mina Sahaku recovered his damaged Astray Gold Frame Amatsu and repaired and upgraded it into the Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom. This new version's main visual difference was the spiked toes on its feet as well as minor differences in armament. The MS would remain Rondo Mina's personal mobile suit for the duration of the Bloody Valentine War. In October CE 73, during the "Break the World" incident, Mina and her suit met up with the Junk Guild at GENESIS Alpha, with the intention to help them prevent the successful colony drop of Junius Seven. When the station is attacked by the ZGMF-X12A Testament under orders of the Earth Alliance, the suit would be borrowed by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan to assist his friend ,Jess Rabble in battle. The Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom and Testament briefly fought, until the Testament was driven away by the arrival of the ReHOME. Some time in CE 73, the Amatsu Mina Custom was further upgraded with an offense/defense beam shield system designed by Yoon Sefan into the Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom ("Okitsu no Kagami" Equipment Type). Picture Gallery Amatsu-mina-c3.jpg|Front Amatsu-mina-c4.jpg|Rear Amatsu-mina-head.jpg|Head unit Trikeros-kai.jpg|"Trikeros Kai" armed shield Tsumuhanotachi.jpg|"Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw Totsuka-no-tsurugi.jpg|"Totsuka no Tsurugi" saber Amatsu-mbfpo1-image.jpg|Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom Astray Gold Frame.jpg|Amatsu MS Girl Astray Gold Frame Amatu.jpg|Gundam Astray Golf Fram Amatsu Mina Custom from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Notes & Trivia *Its weapons and equipment are named after legendary items in Japanese mythology. *Although official materials list the ""Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System as having a beam saber, this weapon cannot be seen in the lineart. It is possible that the beam rifle has been modified to also function as a beam saber. The upcoming 1/144 HG kit seems to prove this. *It is unknown if Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom retains the external connector of the original Gold Frame as it is never mentioned in any material. References Okitsu_no_Kagami_Equipment_Type-1.jpg|(Okitsu-no-Kagami Equipment Type) Okitsu_no_Kagami_Equipment_Type-2.jpg|(Okitsu-no-Kagami Equipment Type) External Links *Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom on MAHQ *Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom ("Okitsu no Kagami" Equipment Type) on MAHQ